The Glory Ridden Days of Old
by Lei
Summary: PG for Draco being hot. What if Draco Malfoy adorned the cover of a teen witch mag? Find out...a three part series... ooh, I'm tired... forgive me, it's late. I'm gonna Beta Read and replace this one... sorry. ::yawns:: ~_~


Glory Ridden Days of Old

By: Lei

Authors note: He wouldn't turn into another Percy will he?

"Let's go for a butterbeer," said Harry, crunching leaves under his boots.

"Sure." Ron shivered. It was a cold weekend in October. The leaves were falling, and foliage had turned beautiful colors. They were spending the cool weather in Hogsmeade.

"I want to pick up my usual," said Hermione, sauntering over to a stack of magazines by a newspaper stand. Without looking, she grabbed six magazines, and walked over the man and paid. 

Ron and Harry each bought a _Daily Prophet_.

They walked to Three Broomsticks. The wind whipped against their faces, icily. The sought refuge in Three Broomsticks, which loomed in the distance.

The bell clinked. They found a booth, and Hermione began to paw through the magazines. 

Ron ordered three butterbeers. On Harry. Which didn't please Harry.

Ron absently picked up one.

"_Teen Witch_?" he stated. "Hmmmm… '_Ways to Make Him yours_'? '_Fifty-five Proven Love Potions for the New Millennium_'? '_Magicked Hairdos_'? You like this Hermione?" he snorted.

"Yes!" she said, peeing over her copy of _Witch Weekly_.

Ron idly picked up another and read the ad on the back. Then he flipped it over to the front and screamed.

"OH MY DEAR LORD IN HEAVEN HELP US!" he yelled. "SAVE US ALL LORD!"

"What?!" yelled Harry grabbed the magazine Ron had flung hopelessly on the floor. He too shrieked and eyes went wide.

"Hermione!"

"What?" She picked it up warily and lifted it over, straightening the battered book with a flourish.

On the cover it had the basic articles. You know, how to enchant a boy, top ten love charms… and in bold green letters it read, "The Thirtieth Annual Top Five Hottest Young Wizards". And in smaller text under it, it read, "Draco Malfoy named number one." And behind it all, was Draco. 

She could she why the boys panicked.

Draco had an opened shirt on, a huge snake chain around his neck. On his chest was a huge dragon tattoo. He had on tight-fitting-in-the-waist leather pants that got bigger and flared at the bottom. They too like the shirt were black. His chin length silver hair was in spikes, on the top of his perched a pair of expensive looking silver sunglasses. A small earring adorned his left ear, and he had on about six rings. He was leaned back, and his index finger, thumb and pinkie fingers on both hands were stuck up, and he was sticking them in the camera.

Harry and Ron ran over and peered over Hermione's shoulder, almost knocking over her tankard of butterbeer.

They flipped to page fifty-eight. There was another picture of Draco, still in the same outfit, but he was crossing his arms, and standing to the side.

"Trivia?" muttered Ron. He ran his finger down and they read:

__

Draco Malfoy

Rank: 1st

Percentile: 76%

Hot scale (1 to ten): 8.9

Hottest Aspect: Pureblooded, rich. ("Narrow-minded, little…" began Ron.)

Worst Aspect: Incurable cutie. ("That's bad?" giggled Hermione.)

__

Hair color: Blonde

Eyes: Gray

Hobbies: Horseback riding, swimming, hanging in Hogsmeade

School: Hogwarts

Country: Britain 

Interesting Tidbits: Draco Malfoy is the son of Lucius Malfoy, who, from 1976-1978 won the Hottest Wizard award three times in a row.

"What?" thundered Harry. "How did he win?"

"Well, you've found my picture. Goody. I'll give you a cookie."

They spun and saw Draco, but without his cronies.

"Where's your yes-men?" asked Ron nastily.

"At Zonko's. Picking up a little ammo."

"So…" He sat down and looked at the picture on the magazine. He sat down opposite Hermione, and Harry scooted over.

"Do you really have a tattoo?" asked Hermione, suddenly.

"As a matter-of-fact, yes. I do." He unbuttoned his shirt slightly, the tip of the green snake poking out.

"You're father let you get one?" asked Harry, skeptically.

Draco picked at loose splinter on the wooden table. "He really doesn't know…" He buttoned his shirt back up.

"And your ear!"

Draco shook his head, and the skull earring swayed. "Like?"

"I do."

Draco smirked. "Old man don't know 'bout this one either. It looks a little Muggle or Mudblood."

"Watch your mouth!"

"So what does your father think? I 'spect he'd be 'proud' seeing as (and I don't know how) won it himself."

Draco picked at on of his fingernails.

"Bit of surprise, I'd say. Runs in the family, 'right."

Harry sighed. "If your head got any bigger it'd swell off your shoulders."

"I don't see you adorning the covers of magazines. You could win "Ugliest Orphaned Horses Rear Contest."

"There's obviously been a mistake," croaked Ron.

"Nope. They even interviewed me."

Hermione giggled suddenly, and blushed wildly.

The trio walked out of Three Broomsticks, feeling a little dazed. How bearable would this make him at school? 

To be continued…


End file.
